1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a system and method for monitoring chemicals, such as fracturing chemicals, agriculture chemicals or any other related industries, stored in portable containers.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In a subterranean stimulation formation process, such as fracturing, one or more chemicals may be applied to a subterranean formation. The chemicals may each be stored in respective containers. As the formation process continues, an amount of each chemical in a respective container will change. Eventually, at least some of these chemicals may need to be replenished.